Spongebob Squarepants (Cartoon Fight Club)
Summary Spongebob Squarepants is a cartoon character and one of the first fighters in the CFC series, starting in Episode 8. Overall he is a powerful character in the CFC series with the ability to manipulate reality through legit and cartoony ways, having defeated all his opponents as of now. Power and Stats Tier: '''At least '''3-C, Low 2-C with Magic Page | 2-C Name: 'Spongebob Squarepants '''Origin: 'Cartoon Fight Club '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''31 '''Classification: '''Sea Sponge '''Powers and Abilities: '''Karate Master, Regeneration, Low-Invulnerability, Inconsistent Toon Force, Absorption, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Mind Control (Is aware when his mind is attempted to be controlled and can fully function even without help from his brain). Transformation, Flight, and Energy Projection via Goofy Goober, Creation and Existence Erasure via Magic Pencil, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure via the Magic Page '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Galaxy Level+ (Defeated Mickey Mouse when equipped with the sorcerers hat, who can create galaxies with a wave of his hand) Universe Level+ '''with the Magic Page (The Magic Page is stated to have the power to destroy all of reality) | Multi-Universe Level (Fought evenly and defeated Sonic the Hedgehog twice, with him being able to knock Super Sonic back into his base form with a punch) 'Speed: '''At least '''FTL+ '(Scaling from Patrick, who ran to the sun and back in under 10 seconds), 'Nigh-Omnipresent '''via Quickster Suit | '''MFTL+ '(Was able to write on the magic page before Super Sonic could attack) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Galaxy Class+ , Universe Class+ '''with the Magic Page | '''Multi-Universe Class Durability: 'At least '''Galaxy Level+, '''likely '''Multi-Galaxy Level+ '(Stated to have around equal durability to Gumball who withstood the Big Bang) ''' | Multi Universe Level '(Took attacks from Super Sonic) '''Stamina: '''High '''Range: '''Standard Melee to At least Extended Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Spatula, The Magic Pencil, The Magic Page '''Intelligence: '''Below Average, though has a vast array of experiences and skill '''Weaknesses: '''Somewhat Low Intelligence, Is very weak physically '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Usually does Karate Moves along with using his Spatula similarly to a sword '''Goofy Goober: '''Spongebob via sheer will can transform into the wizard form seen at the climax of the first Spongebob Squarepants movie simply refereed to as Goofy Goober Spongebob. With this he can fly and shoot energy beams with his guitar. '''Magic Pencil: '''The Magic Pencil is capable of bringing to life whatever Spongebob draws with it, and can also erase anything from existence via the eraser.x '''Magic Page: '''Located inside Spongebob's mind, The Magic Page is Spongebob's most powerful weapon, as anything that is written on it will come true. This has been proven to warp reality, rewrite history, change the outcome of the future, and erase his opponents from existence '''Keys: CFC | Fan Night ' Others '''Notable Victories: Mickey Mouse (Twice) and Goofy (Fought Mickey Mouse and Goofy at the same time along with the help of Patrick Star) Aquaman Gumball Bendy Sonic the Hedgehog x2 Notable Losses: Mayron Starek Legenrok Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:TV Show Characters Category:AnimationRewind Category:Male Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Wanked Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Low Self-Esteem